<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tipping Point by Lithrone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528885">The Tipping Point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithrone/pseuds/Lithrone'>Lithrone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mystery, Other, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithrone/pseuds/Lithrone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt received a contract at Aedd Gynvael he can’t refuse. He soon got himself entangled in the politics of Kovir and Poviss while juggling to solve a strings of mysteries surrounding a missing person who’s the key to a potential civil war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Triss Merigold, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is the product of my insomnia. Please pardon the typos and grammar errors. I’m not a native english speaker. Hope you enjoy this story despite it’s flaws.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky on that day was clear. The plains and mountains are clear to be seen from the rocky road that was ridden by a pair of riders on horseback, journeying towards the lands of jewels and gold. The richest country in the continent, Kovir and Poviss. </p><p>“Geralt, I would admire the view of the mountains before us but pardon my words, it’s freezing my balls off. Have you any idea when we might arrive at our destination?” The first rider complained. The first rider was small, ashen haired, and geared with two swords on her back. </p><p>“That’s ridiculous Ciri, for one thing you don’t have any balls to freeze.” Squinting his eyes, searching forward for the town that was to be their destination. “At this pace, I’d say it’s about 2 days right from here”</p><p>At that Ciri let out a huge sigh and muttered “Great”</p><p>“Now now. It’s not my fault we’re about a month late to winter in Kaer Morhen. I told you we did not need to do that last contract. Right now the passes around the fortress are already full of snow, we’ve no hope of furthering our passage there.”</p><p>It’s true. They were in Redania one moon ago completing one contract about a cockatrice in Tretogor when Ciri decided to have one small contract about drowners.</p><p>“It was just about drowners. We needed the coin to continue our journey to Kaer Morhen before winter sets in. Drowners are supposed to be easy. How was I to know that it was issued by the biggest smuggling operation in the city.” She winced, remembered all too well about what happened afterwards. </p><p>Redania was having a bit of a trouble with some smugglers. It was known that Kovir and Poviss are the main supplier of many types of precious stones. Golds, silvers, diamonds, and most inportantly, dimeritium. Redania was well known with it’s hatred of magic. Lately the newly appointed king, young Radovid makes it a trend to reinforce steel with dimeritium among the soldiers of Redania. </p><p>“Because I warned you that the reward’s a little too big for a few drowners? No one pays that much of a coin for drowners.” The witcher grumbled. </p><p>It was just bad luck that they’re present when the soldiers decided to storm the smuggler’s hideout. Ciri and Geralt, albeit innocent, was detained on suspicion of colluding with the smugglers. It took some time before they were cleared of all charge but by then it was too late to journey into Kaer Morhen. </p><p>“And then here we are, wintering in a country with the coldest winter on the continent.” She rolled her eyes. </p><p>“We might as well make our misery worthwhile, Ciri. Kovir and Poviss enjoyed a state of prosperity. The people here are wealthy, a far cry from the people on the war torn country of Temeria and Redania. Less likely to try to cheat us. Was hoping we could get a contract worth half a year of work.”</p><p>“I hope that’s true, Geralt. I really do.”</p><p>At that a gust of wind blew and the two riders shivered. They continue to ride in silence untill Ciri breaks it. </p><p>“So where are we headed? Do we seek Zeugels in the canal of Lan Exeter? Or maybe hunt a few Sirens on the coast of Pont Vanis?”</p><p>“Neither”</p><p>Ciri looked up at that. “Neither, Geralt?”</p><p>Geralt nooded. “Neither. I received a message from a friend of ours.”</p><p>“Who?” She inquired curiously. </p><p>He smiled at her. “Triss.”</p><p>At that Ciri beamed  “Triss? What is she doing right now?” It’s been so long since Triss areived at Kaer Morhen and trained Ciri’s magical capabilities. She has never seen nor heard from her since they parted ways a year ago. </p><p>“Doing quite well, from her message I gather her new position as King Foltest’s court mage is taking up a lot of her time. But she said she’s managing just fine.”</p><p>“That’s nice. But what did she say? Instruct you to meet her at the city in Kovir?”</p><p>“No, she said she had an aquaintance there that needs the assistance of an experienced tracker. Says she needed someone found.”</p><p>Ciri glanced suspiciously at Geralt “Tracker? No monster involved?”</p><p>“None.”</p><p>After that they ride silently for a while untill Ciri breaks it. </p><p>“Come on, what’s more? I know there’s something more. You won’t accept a contract like that otherwise, no monsters, without knowing the detail. I know you too well, Geralt.”</p><p>He chuckled and steered Roach closer to her Kelpie. “I know you do, kid.” Then proceed to run his hand to dishiveled her hair.</p><p>“Hey stop, hey, stop it Geralt” she laughed and playfully pushed him away. “Now talk, what is it?”</p><p>“Triss said that her friend seeks an experienced tracker, to work discreetly. Apparently the contract is from the king himself, Esterad Thyssen. Triss reccommended us.” </p><p>“I thought you hated politics.”</p><p>“I do”</p><p>“So what changed?”</p><p>“The reward, Ciri. Did I told you how I completed a contract from Foltest?”</p><p>“You did, and that you received 3000 orens for your trouble.” She said aprehensively and glanced sideway. She did not like that story. Geralt almost died in that contract. </p><p>“Well that one turned out to be less about politic and more about the job. I figured this one’s worth a try.” He hesitate. “And. Besides. Well, we could use the money.”</p><p>“Geralt!” Ciri exclaimed. She knew what it’s about. Last year when they parted with Triss, Triss couldn’t complete her training because she’s not capable of training her further. She had a few minor bursts of magical power since but Geralt saw that as the beginning symptom of a more serious condition. After all, it never ends well for an untrained source to go untrained for a long time. </p><p>Geralt has been meaning to take her to Aretuza but he simply can’t afford the tuition. That’s why he’s been working his ass off these past few months. To save for her education. At first he didn’t let her join him on his contracts but after one particularly bad injury, she insisted that since he work so hard for her, it’s only fair if she should work hard too, for her own sake. It takes a few nagging and arguments but she was finally allowed to take part in his contracts. It still did not make Ciri feels less guilty. Aretuza is very much outside of a witcher’s pay grade. She sighed. </p><p>“So be it. You never did answer my question you know. If we’re to meet the king we’re supposed to go to Lan Exter, because that’s where the winter capital is. But you said we’re not going to Lan Exter. Where are we going?“</p><p>“The city’s located in the Dogbane Valley in the region of Narok, Ciri. It’s Aedd Gynvael.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aedd Gynvael is an average sized town. Not as big as Novigrad but not as small as Velen. They could see the castle from afar. Geralt figured out that if Esterad Thyssen was staying at Aedd Gynvael, it would be at the castle, hosted by the local lord. Chances are, they’re not going to be permitted into the castle untill they receive a permit. A sentiment Ciri shared.</p><p>“Geralt, Geralt look! It’s the castle.”</p><p>“Yes, it is, Ciri.”</p><p>“Are we going there, to the castle?”</p><p>“Yes, Ciri.”</p><p>“There’s no way they’re going to let us in the castle. Let alone speak to the king about a contract.”</p><p>“That’s right.”</p><p>“So? So what Geralt? Are you going to explain what we’re going to do or just keeps answering in single syllable?”</p><p>“Hmm. Tempting.” Geralt smirked. “Let’s ask the alderman, he’s bound to know something about the contract. Or at least some way to get in a word to the king.”</p><p>From the first moment Geralt and Ciri stepped into the town, people are curiously staring at them. It was of no surprise since they receive the same treatment at a lot of places. But people rarely stare at them at towns at this size, people at big towns are used to seeing any kind of travellers. Geralt concluded that this town is not used to seeing witchers. Which is good for him since it eliminate the competition.</p><p>The town’s street is narrow enough so there’s no way to maneuver their horses. It’s also complicated to navigate around. The town was built like a maze. Aedd Gynvael have what towns usually have. Rows of building littred with houses, shops, a market place, city square, but no signs of the alderman’s residence. </p><p>The first person they asked muttered ‘I don’t know’ while hurriedly walked past. The second person either intentionally or otherwise gave them a false direction. The third person they approach said ‘Fuck off, mutant!’. Geralt reaized Ciri’s becoming quite strong when he physically have to restrain her from gutting the guy. They wanted to talk to the king, not exploring the coty’s dungeon. After a while they decided to stop by the nearby Lebioda Temple.</p><p>“Greetings, traveller.”</p><p>As soon as they stepped into the gate they’re being greeted by the priest in the middle of doing his daily chores of cleaning the temple grounds. He had a short hair, as was often seen on priests. He probably had pox when he was a child as he still bears the scars. He’s pale, had a downturned nose, and constantly sniffling. He’s young. Geralt noted. He expected to see older priests around these parts. Young people are usually too busy with glory and honor to bother with religion. Only when their glory and honor failed, and having been through enough grief, and then, they rely on religion as their last resort.</p><p>“Greetings, priest. Was wondering if you know the path to the alderman’s residence.” Geralt replied. </p><p>“The alderman? Oh. You mean mayor Herbolth?” The priest returned to his chores. “If you’re searching for the mayor, you’re more likely to find him in the merchant’s guild. But unfortunately I’m afraid you’re a little bit early. Few days ago he has gone on a hunting party. Hasn’t come back since.”</p><p>Geralt perked up at that. If luck’s on their side, maybe there’s 2 contracts to be found at this town. “Hunting? For what?” </p><p>“I don’t know.” The priest shrugged. “And I don’t know when he’ll be back either. Meanwhile, you could try The Sturgeon and see if they have any available room. Perhaps I should warn you beforehand not to expect much. Inn’s probably full.”</p><p>“Full? It’s in the middle of winter. Why would it be full?” Ciri asked. </p><p>“It’s the beginning of a new year, miss. Koviris have 2 main occupation. Traders and miners. Miners travelled away from home to work in the mines. Merchants travelled away from home to trade. Every new year, it become tradition to spend their time away from work and come back home to their families. And of course more people, more business. So merchants from other regions would often come to Kovir to trade their goods. That’s why I said the inn would be packed full. I’m surprised you didn’t know. I thought you came here to trade like everyone else.”</p><p>At that Ciri laughed,”Do we look like merchants?”</p><p>“I... Um. Now that you mention it..” glancing at their swords, “No.. no I suppose you did not.” He turned red at that</p><p>“I’ve no notion how you get to that conclusion, brother. When we set foot in this town, no one can ignore the sight of the swords on our backs.” She continued</p><p>“Dreadfully embarassing, that was. Pardon me. Father Elmer always says I lack sense. I haven’t stepped a foot outside of this city walls since I’ve lived, so I don’t immediately recognize your unsual gait, but. I.. I can’t believe it, only ever heard of you from the stories. You two, you two are witchers, right? For only witchers carry two swords.”</p><p>That explains a lot. Geralt thought. “Well. You’re not entirely wrong. We’re here to do trade, true. Only trade just happens to involve more sharp silvers than coins.”</p><p>“Well masters, should you decide to wait for the mayor, I would suggest you to...”</p><p>“Tobias, could you fetch us some foods for the.. Oh.”</p><p>The three of them turned around towards the black hooded woman who seemed to be in a rush. She seemed out of breath. The maiden seems to lost her words seeing Geralt and Ciri there, or more accurately, seeing their swords. The priest, or as the lady refers him as Tobias, seems to know what she want. He immediately fetch a sack prepared nearby and gave it to the maiden. </p><p>“Thank you.” She smiled, receiving the sack. “Who..?” Gesturing at Geralt and Ciri. </p><p>“Ah, yes. These are the witchers..” he turned to look at them questioningly. </p><p>“Ciri.”</p><p>“Geralt of Rivia.”</p><p>“Geralt of Rivia?” The priest paused. He glanced at Geralt. “I’ve never travelled much but I’ve heard of that name, from traders who hail from Pont Vaniss. You’re the butcher of blaviken!” He pointed fearfully at the witcher. </p><p>Geralt’s eyes narrowed at that. He never did like that moniker, after all that happened. Of course the story goes around even at these parts, why wouldn’t it. Place is packed full with travellers. Maybe that’s why the place is so hostile to them already, witcher’s reputation aside. </p><p>“He’s not the butcher of blaviken!” Ciri exclaimed. “He’s not! He’s but a simple witcher, more decent than most man I’ve met. And..”</p><p>“Enough, Ciri. We’re just here to ask for direction. Thank you, brother Tobias. We’re going to try our luck at The Sturgeon.” He turned to leave. </p><p>“Wait! Wait, witchers. Are you.. are you here for a contract? Is there any monster here needs slaying?” The lady eyed them apprehensively. </p><p>Geralt and Ciri shared a look. Triss’s letter mentioned that the contact’s supposed to be done discreetly. Geralt decided that since they didn’t know what the contract is in the first place, no harm in telling the truth. </p><p>“Don’t know yet.” The witcher said. “Haven’t spoken to the contract giver. Was supposed to found out what it’s about when meeting him. But he’s out of our reach at the moment, so have to meet with the mayor first, need the permission to talk to the contract giver.”</p><p>Something flashed at her expression at that, Geralt noticed. What was it. Suspicion? Fear? Apprehension? </p><p>“So you need to speak with the mayor first, then? I see. Well it’s rather unfortunate of you, you see..”</p><p>“The mayor’s going hunting and we’d have to wait for him to get back, yes, the good priest here, Tobias, already explained it to us.” Geralt said. “Which is why we have to get going. We have to get an inn to wait them out, sun’s setting we don’t want to search for an empty inn by sundown. Wouldn’t want to take more of your time. Farewell.”</p><p>“Wait.” The maiden turned towards the priest “Tobias, why don’t you let them stay then?” she chided. “After all, Father Elmer’s away, right? He’s bringing a child with him, maybe he’s not so bad.”</p><p>They seemed to have a silent staring conversation untill the priest finally sighed “I’m sorry for judging you by sight, witcher. Let me remedy that, I suppose I can find a spare room for you. Come in, I was just about to prepare dinner. Let’s eat. Let’s eat and we’ll talk, I’m going to remedy my mistake by serving you my secret stash of ale.” He smiled. “Elea, perhaps.. I mean, if it’s not too much of a bother.. would you..”</p><p>She seemed to contemplate at that for a moment.  “I would.” She smiled</p><p>Geralt, never been the one to refuse free lodgings, wholeheartly replied “We would be grateful for it, thank you.”</p><p>——————————————————</p><p>“...and they showed up at the town square. Intending on butchering everyone they came across, just to lure Stregobor out.” He said, taking a swig at his mug. Never did like recounting that story. But that’s the least he can do to after being provided a roof over their head, a good meal, and also a nice ale, to clear up the misunderstanding. “The rest was history.” While being grateful, Geralt is not feeling drunk enough to continue the rest of the story. </p><p>After Tobias prepared dinner, which in record time was immediately devoured by the two hungry witchers, Elea poured them an authentic Koviri Ale. “You haven’t visited Kovir if you haven’t tasted the Koviri Ale.” She said. The topic of conversations just happened to turn towards the origin of Geralt’s moniker. </p><p>“That’s not an easy choice to be had, witcher.” Elea took her own mug. “Two choice. Both have a great potential to ruin another person’a live. Or, if the case were truly significant, potent enough to decide the lives of.. more. If I were you, witcher, I’d rather not choose at all.”</p><p>“That possibility, may not be a possibility after all.”</p><p>“I know.” She said. “I know that all too well. But I’d choose ignorance, witcher. For ignorance is a bliss.”</p><p>“But know that ignorance have it’s own consequence too.” Geralt pointed at the priest. “Let’s say the head priest, father Elro.. Emli..”</p><p>“Elmer”</p><p>“Elmer. Let’s say father Elmer, for god knows why, decided to end his missionary journey early, and opened that door.” He pointed towards the end of the hall. “He discovered that his one and only pupil, the good Tobias here, has been stashing ale! What a sin to be had!”</p><p>Ciri snickered at that. It was always amusing seeing Geralt drunk, talking about religion and philosophy. </p><p>“And then he asked you ‘Who brings the ale?’ If you answer that I brings the Ale, then he will declare me as a heretic, bringing alcohol into sacred ground, and proceed to stone me in the square.”</p><p>Tobias laughed,”That’s not the way we do things here, witcher.”</p><p>“I’m not done, priest! Now, the fair maiden Elea. If you said that Tobias is the one serving the ale, he’s going to get kicked out of the temple, his only home. Now. What would you do in that situation?” Geralt challanged. </p><p>Elea was silent for a minute. “I’d claim I did not know about the whole situation. That I’ve walked in on you drinking myself just a few moments ago.”</p><p>“What if, my dear Elea,” he scooted closer to her. “What if he calls bullshit on you.” </p><p>“Well. He have no proof, so eitherway, it doesn’t really matter.”</p><p>“Then he’d directed our rage towards Geralt and Tobias. I hardly think that you’re going to let them be, Elea. That would be cruel. Certainly because the priest will lean toward punishing Geralt since he’s the outside. It’s way easier to blame the outsider.” Ciri said, decided to joined in on the hypothetical scene. </p><p>“Self preservasion, Ciri.” She smiled. “It’s the way to survival. Besides, I don’t know the witcher that well. But I certainly don’t want to see Tobias back on the street again. He’s good where he is right now.” She glanced at the priest. </p><p>Seeing that both Geralt and Ciri’s curious expression, the priest decided to elaborate on the statement. “I was born in the street, having no place to go. I made money by taking up various tricks of street performance please the passers by, enough so that they throw a few coins my way. That, however, was not enough to fuel my bad habbit, that is fisstech. I got involved with crimes, untill Father Elmer pulled me out of the place and put me on the right path.”</p><p>“Terribly sorry you choose the priest over me, my lady. A terrible shame, that is.” Geralt grinned.</p><p>Ciri groaned. “Geralt! Don’t you start flirting with her, I’m still here you know.” She throws her hand over her eyes.</p><p>Geralt laughed at her embarrasment. “You don’t have to worry about that, Ciri. After all, do you remember I’ve always told you not to take something that belongs to someone else? Well. There’s just something I can’t accomplish by flirting with her.” </p><p>“What do you mean by that, witcher?” Elea narrowed her eyes, despite the growing blush in her cheek she tried to ignore. </p><p>“You know exactly what I mean, miss Elea. You’re not the only one going red here.”</p><p>Ciri grinned at that, and taking a glance at their fidgeting hosts. It’s amusing to see them being flustered. </p><p>At that Tobias cleared his throat. “Ahem, I think it’s getting late. We should all get some rest, early day and all.” He muttered. </p><p>“Yes. Yes we should.” Elea added, a beat too fast. </p><p>“Elea, perhaps I should accompany you. Because..” he paused, glancing at the witchers. “.. you know.”</p><p>Elea reached for his hand and patted it. “It’s okay, Tobias. I can manage. After all, no one’s after me.” </p><p>Tobias looked like he’s ready to argue but backed down from Elea’s slight shake of head. Satisfied he’s going to let that drop, Elea stood and started to gather her things when she paused. “Um. Master witcher. You said you came here to do a contract. You needed acess to the contract giver.”</p><p>“That’s right.”</p><p>“I can give you that.”</p><p>At that the witcher sceptically raised his eyebrows. “You can give me that? You can get us to meet contract giver? You don’t even know what we’re after.”</p><p>“I’ve had my suspicion. You need to meet with someone. Someone important enough that only the mayor have access. It’s either the viceroy or the viceroy’s guest. Only one of them is offering a contract.”</p><p>He seemed to consider that offer. “Alright. I’ll take you up on that. How you’re going to get us to meet with the king.”</p><p>“Well, we’re not going to barge into the castle demanding to see him. I was thinking more of an indirect way. At any case, it’s a better way than to wait out the mayor, right? Meet me at the orphanage tomorrow at midday.”</p><p>“Alright.” The witcher nodded. Elea nooded back at him and started to head to the door when Geralt said. ”Wait”</p><p>“Tell me Elea, how did you know of that? I was told that not many know about the contract.”</p><p>“You will know in time, witcher. I will tell you. At another time. For Tobias is right, it’s getting late. I should head back as soon as possible for I was not supposed to be out this long.” She reached for the door and streched her neck back to look at him “Don’t be early, witcher. For your sake.” She smiled and walked out of the temple.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I probably should add the premise of the story, might not be 100% accurate but these are what I had in mind:<br/>- Approx. 1 year after Ciri trained at Kaer Morhen<br/>- Rinde never happened<br/>- Some other liberties I may or may not add later</p><p>There you go. If you can spare a moment to comment on my work it would be very appriciated. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>